


cute chocobo boy (ccb for short)

by crosspolination



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Knowledge About Chocobo Mating, Canon Divergence, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, alternative universe, it's not pining it's just them being lame at their feelings, noctis is a silly boy in love and gladio is tired of him, noctis is a silly boy in love and ignis is the poor soul who must bear with the prince at 4 am, noctis is a silly boy in love and so is prompto AMAZING i knOW, prompto is a Stable Boy noctis loves him and he loves chocobos truly the only good combination ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosspolination/pseuds/crosspolination
Summary: For his twentieth birthday, all Noctis wanted to do was to go on a road trip with his best friends to celebrate properly.Somehow he ends with a massive crush on the guy who took care of the Chocobos. He doesn't evenknowhis name. Thus, his journey crushing on Cute Chocobo Boy (CCB for short) begins.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> i finished a fic not at 4 am i am so Proud of myself
> 
> THIS IS FOR LEO!!!!!!! THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD WHOM I LOVE DEARLY THANK YOU FOR DOING THIS SILLY AU AND THANK YOU EVEN MORE FOR LETTING ME WRITE FOR IT ;O; I LOVE U!!!!!!!! WITH MY HEART!!!!!

**i.**

Noctis didn’t get crushes easily. Mainly because being part of the royal family and spending every day since his teenage years getting lessons and dedicating himself to try to meet everyone’s expectations, crushes were a rare thing. His mind was usually so absorbed in royal business; he couldn’t find time to let himself feel _something_ towards someone else. It just didn’t fit his schedule.

But then — _CCB_ happened.

For Noctis’ twentieth birthday, all he had asked was to get a week away with his friends on a road trip to celebrate properly. His father agreed, not seeing a flaw on the plan, and wished him to take care on his little road trip. It was _good_ , they’d be doing stops on Hammerhead, Galdin Quay, but one of the places Noctis looked the forward most was Wiz Chocobo Post.

Now, for someone who was literally going to many places — and most of them being _fancy_ — maybe the Chocobo Post shouldn’t have been the most exciting thing. But for Noctis, it was as good as going to Galdin Quay (mainly because at Galdin Quay he could fish). So when Ignis pulled over the Regalia, Noctis _really_ tried to get himself together.

Keyword: tried. 

He could barely hold back, seeing all the Chocobos in one place. Ignis and Gladio told him to pick one while they handled the financial part and took care of paying the rental. He walked towards the stable to talk the person who took care of the Chocobos, and this is where it all goes wrong for Noctis.

The guy looking after the Chocobos is the prettiest person Noctis has ever seen in his _life_. Maybe because now that his brain is free of expectations and royal burden, he can appreciate beauty in a new light — he’s sure this guy is the very definition of stunning. The sun makes his hair brighter, his smile is endearing, and then he _laughs_ and gods damn it, he’s smitten.

He stares for a bit longer than he should, until eventually he forces himself to walk and to talk to him. A big, awful, gigantic mistake. He’s so _enthusiastic_ , he makes Noctis be more excited to rent a Chocobo. He talks to Noctis about how the one he’s petting is one of the strongest they have; he pets it and grins at it proudly, and Noctis wants to _yell_. He’s _so_ cute and he _loves_ Chocobos. You can’t get better than that.

This is how Cute Chocobo Boy (CCB for short) becomes Noctis’ first serious crush. He wishes Noctis a happy birthday when Noctis explains why he’s renting a Chocobo, and Noctis wishes to repeat the moment over and over. He leaves to go inside the house to get what Noctis needs to ride the Chocobo, leaving him stunned and speechless.

Ignis and Gladio approach him, having already paid for the service. Ignis frowns slightly, asking him what’s wrong.

“This… this cute guy wished me a happy birthday,” Noctis stammers out. “I’ve been blessed.”

Gladio laughs loudly. Ignis sighs, but he has a smile on his lips. They stare at Noctis, interested and amused, when CCB comes back with the things he’ll need. Noctis _wishes_ they weren’t there, because he can feel himself getting redder the more Ignis and Gladio look like they’re about to laugh.

“Hey, kid,” Gladio says, and Noctis _knows_ something is coming, “you should teach him how to get up on it. Kid’s royalty, he’s never been on a Chocobo before. He needs a little push.”

Noctis _sees_ how Ignis is trying hard to keep himself together, and he holds back a frown when he sees Gladio’s shit-eating grin taking over his face. But CCB seems to not notice this exchange, as he pulls out a hand for Noctis with a big smile on his face.

“Alright, Your Highness! Take my hand and I’ll help you get comfortable, is that okay?”

“Yes,” Noctis replies, maybe a bit too quickly. “It’s perfect, thank you.”

Gladio snorts. Noctis wants to die. Truth be told, he _knows_ how to get on a Chocobo, but CCB’s hand is soft and warm and he really doesn’t want to let go. As soon as he’s done explaining, he pats the Chocobo on the head, and wishes Noctis a good ride.

Noctis darts out as fast as he can, pretending his heart is not beating faster than usual, and pretending he can’t hear Gladio snickering behind him while Ignis made a remark about how teasing Prince Noctis wasn’t really their job.

Once Noctis gets back, CCB is waiting at the stables for them, and with a cute smile on his face asks them for their numbers so in case they ever wanted to make a reservation for certain days, they could just give the place a call. He writes down his own number on a paper and hands it to Ignis, while the three of them write their own numbers.

Noctis, sadder than he expected to, says goodbye to CCB and tells him he’ll be back soon. CCB says he can’t wait, and really, it shouldn’t have made Noctis blush that much. He sits on the backseat of the Regalia, fully aware that if he sat next to Ignis, Gladio would tease him to no end. Once they’re ready to go, Ignis hands him the little paper that contained CCB’s number.

“I am assuming you want this number more than either Gladio or I do,” Ignis says, focusing back on the road, so Noctis can’t know for sure if he’s smirking or not. “Give him a call.”

“A _call_?” Noctis asks out loud, surprised. “Specs, that’s — that’s insane! What would I even say? I just left! I can’t call him now—”

“Not now, you idiot,” Gladio replies amusedly, gaining a half-hearted glare from Ignis. “Call him whenever you want. Gods, you’re bad at dating, aren’t you?”

Noctis scoffs. “I’ve never been on a date before," he defends. "I don’t think this is going somewhere, though. I’m too busy to date.”

“Iggy’s too busy to exist, yet he’s still dating me.”

“…Okay, can’t argue with that logic.” Noctis sighs. “Just — I’ll give it try when we’re home.”

“That’s the spirit,” Ignis congratulates, putting the music a bit louder, signaling the end of the conversation.

Noctis stares at the paper on his hands. _Eventually._

**ii.**

“Hey, Specs, is this too risky?”

Ignis takes the phone, sighing, and reads the text. “Noct, this just says ‘hi’.”

“I know!” Noctis exclaims, desperate. “Is that coming off as too strong or not? Do I need to tell him who I am? How many exclamation points are too many?”

Ignis takes out his glasses, cleaning them, and sighs again. “Noct, can I make an observation?”

“ _Please_.”

“You are overthinking this,” Ignis says. “The amount of exclamation points doesn’t mean a thing. It is simply a text, you can just send it.”

It’s Noctis’ turn to sigh. “You’re right. Sorry. I just don’t know how to do this.”

“Greeting him seems like the best way to start.”

He hesitates for a good twenty seconds before deciding to re-write his message.

_Hi, this is Noctis from the other day. Hope this doesn’t bother you but I wanted to know when’s the best time to rent a Chocobo?_

“Does this excuse seem too forced—”

“Just hit _send_ , Noct.”

So he does. He stares at Ignis, wide-eyed. “I did it.”

“Yes, I saw.”

“What if he never replies? What if he doesn’t even know who I am?”

“I am sorry to remind you of your title as Prince, but you _are_ the Prince. I don’t think he will forget it.”

“Okay, but still, what if he never replies—” His phone buzzes. The screen lights up with a notification that he has a new message from CCB. “CCB replied,” Noctis blurts out, surprised.

“CCB?”

“Yeah, he did!”

“What does _CCB_ stand for?”

Noctis stops, suddenly realized he called the guy _CCB_ out loud. “Uh, well…”

“I’m waiting.”

“Cute Chocobo Boy,” he admits, embarrassed. “I, uh, I’m gonna read this,” he stands up, not ready to see Ignis judging him.

He opens the message once he’s on his bedroom and forces himself to regain his composure. It’s just a _crush_ , he needs to calm down.

He opens the message:

_hi prince noctis!! if you really need them right now you can rent now, but i’d recommend you doing it on a weekend. we’re showering and giving them time to rest for now!!_

After a second where Noctis re-reads the text, his phone buzzes again. It’s a picture.

CCB took a selfie with a sleeping Chocobo. He has a smile from ear to ear, eyes crinkling, and Noctis feels like he’s going to cry. He can see his freckles perfectly, he can see the joy on his face, and he has to put his phone down. How is he going to survive this?

He wonders what he can say to keep up this conversation — how he can manage to keep him _interested_ , to make sure the conversation doesn’t just _die_ there—

 _Wow,_ he starts typing, _you look great_.

That’s too desperate.

_Wow_

That’s… no.

Noctis sucks at this. Maybe he could go ask Ignis, but also, he remembers he just embarrassed himself so he holds back.

 _That’s okay_ , he finally types out, remembering the excuse he put in the first place, _I can rent them other day. Are you having fun showering them?_

Was that too much? Noctis wishes he could stop overthinking it, so he sits down and patiently waits for the response.

_yeah!!! :D they’re fun to shower EXCEPT the part where i end up showering too because they can’t stay put in one place. im dripping everywhere. it’s awful. help_

Noctis bursts out laughing at the mental image, and it gets easier to text back after that.

 

 

 

Ignis snatches the phone off his hands.

“Hey! What was that for?!”

“Your breakfast, Noct,” Ignis rolls his eyes, slipping his phone into his pocket. “You need to eat it.”

“Yeah, but I’m—”

“Texting CCB, yes, I have noticed,” he replies, shaking his head. “You’ve been non-stop texting him for a week. You don’t even _know_ his name.”

“I’ll have you know his name is…”

Ignis raises one eyebrow. Noctis gulps.

“ _Fine_ ,” Noctis grumbles. “Can I have my phone back?”

“Once you promise to behave and to not be staring at it all day long. You have a schedule to follow, Noct.”

“I promise I’ll behave.”

“Very well,” Ignis takes out the phone again, sliding it across the table to Noctis. “Why don’t you ask him his name?”

“Are you kidding me? It’s been like, a week, I can’t ask him anymore. It’s going to be awkward.”

“How are you able to talk to him without using his name?”

“I’m good at avoiding mentioning his name.”

Ignis sighs. “I am unsure whether I am impressed or exasperated.”

“Yeah, me too. Hey, listen, can we go visit CCB this weekend? I said I was going to rent Chocobos like a week ago, I don’t want him to think I forgot.”

“Can I bring Gladio to make this situation more bearable?”

“Sure.”

“Then I don’t see why not.”

“Great!” Noctis grins, unlocking his phone and immediately texting CCB.

“ _Noct_ ,” Ignis warns.

“I promise it’s just one text.”

CCB immediately texts back.

“Or ten.”

“ _Noct_!”

**iii.**

Noctis is a bit too hyped to visit CCB— _the Chocobos_ , yeah, that’s why he’s going. He’s trying his best to sit still on the backseat, tries to take a nap, but keeps failing. He wonders if this is what he missed during his teenage years — the giddy feeling of seeing your crush again, except that his crush is not on school and he has to make an effort to visit him, _but still_.

He deliberately ignores Gladio’s smirk when he gets out of the car (a bit too fast, even for Noctis’ own liking) and rushes to the stable to find CCB sitting on a chair, brushing a Chocobo while humming a song.

Noctis realizes, in that moment, that he’s not sure what to say. He’s been texting this guy for a week, hasn’t stop thinking about him (or the Chocobos — like, sure, CCB is his main priority but he hasn’t stopped loving Chocobos) but now he’s a few feet away and all of the sudden, he’s extremely _shy_.

Then again, he’s the _Prince of Lucis_. He’s done far more intimidating meetings with shady people. Talking to a cute boy shouldn’t be this hard.

“Hey!” he says after what feels like a lifetime. CCB raises his head, and when he recognizes Noctis he breaks into a bright smile.

Crap. He forgot he’s much cuter in real life.

“Hey, Prince Noctis!” he gets up from his chair, and almost runs to meet him. Once he’s in front of Noctis, he extends his hand. “Glad you made it!”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” he replies, shaking CCB’s hand — soft and warm, just like he remembers. He drops his hand before it goes on for too long (and Noctis _knows_ it will, he doesn’t _want_ to let go, ever) and stares at the Chocobo CCB was just brushing. “Is this one’s going to be mine?”

“Yup! You’re just in time, actually,” CCB grins, walking back to the Chocobo and motioning Noctis to follow. “This big boy is ready for an adventure!”

Noctis leans in to pet him. The Chocobo ducks his head down, leaning into Noctis, and he can’t help but laugh — sure, he did come here for CCB, but the Chocobos are the best thing in the world. CCB chuckles, and Noctis looks up to find him staring at them with a light smile on his face.

“Wow, he sure likes you!” he comments. “Hey, so I was wondering…”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve got an errand to deliver to this guy called Dave. He asked me to take him any dog tags I could find, so I was wondering if you wanted to do that with me.” CCB scratches his neck, blushing slightly — _gods_ , he really wants to hug him — and stutters out his next words: “I mean, you _don’t_ have to, it’s just — maybe... y-you could use a Chocobo buddy?”

“Yes! Totally!” Noctis exclaims. He stops, swallows, and continues. “What I meant to say is, yes, it’d be great.”

“Cool! I’ll be right back!”

Noctis uses this moment to take his Chocobo to where Ignis and Gladio are, and hurriedly, he whispers: “I think I just got a date with CCB.”

“You _think_?” asks Gladio.

“Well, yeah, I mean… I’m going to run an errand with him and he told me he could be my Chocobo buddy, but. We’re going to be alone for a while. Does that not qualify as a date?”

“If he didn’t explicitly ask, then no, it’s not a date.” Ignis says, staring at him with sympathy when Noctis’ shoulders decay. “See it as a chance to get to know him better and to see whether you would actually want to date him.”

“Yeah, okay, sounds good,” Noctis gets on his Chocobo, looking down to his friends. “What are you guys gonna do?”

“Enjoy our time without you, finally,” Gladio laughs when Noctis frowns at him. Ignis chimes in.

“We’re going to be hanging around the area with the Chocobos. It would be a shame to not ride them while we’re here.”

“Sounds good,” he repeats, and turns around in time to see CCB arriving with his own Chocobo. He smiles. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be!” CCB nods at Ignis and Gladio. “I promise I’ll take care of the Prince!”

“Just don’t let him go too far,” Ignis comments lightheartedly. “He’s not good with directions.”

“As if this brat’s gonna separate from him,” Gladio snorts, jerking his thumb towards CCB.

Noctis pats his Chocobo, motioning it to move. “ _WE GOTTA GO NOW_.”

 

CCB is _so_ easy to be around to. Noctis felt a bit nervous at first, but the more CCB continues babbling, the faster Noctis gets comfortable with him. He’s been learning too many Chocobo facts and CCB is learning a lot about his duties as Prince, but there’s one quick topic they both get rather passionate about: videogames.

“No way you _actually_ play King’s Knight!” CCB exclaims, surprised, and overcome with glee. “That’s so cool! I’ve tried to get _everyone_ I know to play it, but they never do!”

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Noctis says, amused and curious. “Everyone _I_ know plays King’s Knight.”

“I mean, to be fair, I thought the things you did as royalty would be like, giving people fancy orders and eating with fancy cutlery, not… well, King’s Knight.”

Noctis chuckles. “I _do_ eat with fancy cutlery,” he confirms, “but most of the time I’m playing on my phone. I’m an awful Prince and I’ll be a worse King.”

“Hey, come on! Don’t bring yourself down like that!” CCB gives him a little pout, slowing down his Chocobo so he and Noctis are side by side. “I’m honored that my Prince is a giant nerd!”

“Tell that to my dad and Ignis,” Noctis says, rolling his eyes, “but thank you. I’m glad at least one person agrees with my method of ruling.”

“What’s the first thing you’re gonna do as King?”

“Honestly?”  CCB nods. “Sleep.”

CCB throws his head back, laughing. Noctis laughs too – it’s one of the few times where he feels like his title as royalty it’s not something important, that he can talk about it as if it was a normal task and not his obligation, his purpose, and the reason his entire life is like this. CCB gives him the feeling that he’s just another twenty-year old, a feeling that usually appears around Ignis, Gladio, and Iris.

He likes that. He wants to keep CCB around – especially wants to keep around his cheerfulness, and he doesn’t ever want to miss the way his whole face lights up when he smiles.

By the Six, he’s got it bad.                    

 

 

After twenty minutes of searching, they find the tags.

Good news: they found the tags.

Bad news: they’re between a monster’s paws.

Noctis remains calm — it’s _okay_ , he’s read about this monster before. He summons his sword — a few quick and precise hits will get the job done—

“ _What_ are you _doing_?!” CCB squeaks out, pointing at Noctis’ sword.

“I…” Noctis frowns, confused. Isn’t it obvious? “I’m gonna take down the monster—”

“ _Put that thing away!_ ” he seems _infuriated_ at the thought of Noctis taking down the monster. “Sheesh! Is this how you people on the city are like? Just slicing up everything that looks different to you?”

“I—”

“Stay back.”

In an absolute shocking and unbelievable moment, Noctis sees how CCB steps towards the gigantic monster in front of him, and _leans up to pet him_. He’s not sure if he’s staring at CCB in pure awe or pure horror. Probably a mix of both.

“Hey, big guy!” he says easily, as if he’s not talking to a terrifying beast. “Can I have these?” he leans down to grab the dog tags. The creature lets him, rolling on its back and rising up its legs. “Oh, you want belly rubs, don’tcha?”

CCB gives the creature _belly rubs_.

Noctis pinches himself. Nope, he’s not dreaming. CCB comes back with the dog tags on his hands and a big smile on his face. He laughs at Noctis’ disbelieving face, but there’s no malice on his laugh.

“ _How_ did you do _that_?”

CCB _shrugs_. Like, he _shrugs_ as if he didn’t do _that_. “We became friends ages ago. Jordan’s a good boy.”

“Jordan?”

“The creature, Noct—can I call you Noct?—, keep up. He’s my friend Jordan.”

“You…named it.”

“Him.”

“I can’t believe you,” Noctis laughs, breathlessly, “you’re incredible.”

CCB blushes — from his neck to his entire face it’s all flushed, and it’s adorable. He scratches his cheek and laughs nervously in return. “Thank you. We should head back to Dave, how’s about that?”

“Sure. Lead the way.” Noctis hops on his Chocobo, and even though a part of him is joking, the other genuine part of him asks: “How did you befriend Jordan?”

“Good question! It all started a few years ago…”

 

After giving Dave the dog tags, CCB challenges him to a Chocobo race and Noctis accepts, because how bad can it be? On their way to the race, CCB talks to him about everything and anything, and Noctis is happy to listen and to talk back. He likes this. He likes him. He’s a good guy.

Except when he beats him on the race. CCB can fuck off.

“Aw, Prince Noctis, are you a sore loser?”

“Shut up, CCB,” he says, glaring.

There’s a beat of silence. Noctis goes over his words and panics internally. Oh _Gods_.

“What was that?” CCB frowns. “CCB?”

“I… uh. Yes?”

“…What does CCB stand for?”

Noctis swallows. If only the ground could open below him and swallow him entirely.

“Noctis?”

Noctis sighs. “Cute Chocobo Boy,” he explains, even more embarrassed than when he explained it to Ignis. “It’s just — you gave us your number but you forgot to write down your name and I thought you _assumed_ I _knew_ but I didn’t so I gave you that nickname in my head—” Noctis stops, catching his breath. “Yeah. That’s it.”

CCB is silent for a few moments, staring at the ground. Well, Noctis fucked up. Now he could never rent Chocobos ever again, he’d lose his new friend, and disappear from Wiz Chocobo Post until he died.

“Prompto,” says CCB.

“Huh?”

“My name’s Prompto Argentum,” he says, grinning a bit. “Not as impressive as CCB, but, you know, I can’t do anything about it.”

Noctis smiles, relieved. “Prompto,” he tests out the name, and it just _fits_. “It’s a good name.”

“I suppose,” CC— _Prompto_ gives Noctis a coy smile. “So, I’m cute?”

Noctis shoves him playfully. “Don’t get too cocky about it.”

“Come on! I just got called cute by the Prince himself! I can do whatever I want!”

Noctis chuckles, and turns around to check his Chocobo just in time to see Ignis and Gladio arriving.

“Hey, guys,” Prompto says, excitedly, “I just beat Noct at Chocobo racing!”

“Congratulations,” Ignis tells him in the least exciting tone. “I’m sure his Highness isn’t pleased about it.”

“He isn’t, but hey, he can’t be mad to me — he thinks I’m cute.”

Ignis stares at Prompto, a bit surprised, and then exchanges a glance with Gladio. Noctis still wants to be swallowed by the ground. The worst part is, they don’t say _anything_. They just stare at Noctis knowingly. Gladio says, “Huh, really?”

“Yup! Apparently he gave me a nickname in his head!”

Gladio smiles. “Thank Gods you found out. What’s your name? _We_ can’t call you CCB too.”

“Oh, right! My name’s Prompto!”

“It’s a pleasure to officially meet you, Prompto,” Ignis pats his shoulder. “Thank you for taking care of His Highness.”

“Aw, it’s nothing!” he grins, “He’s a good Chocobo buddy!”

“ _And_ he plays King’s Knight,” Noctis adds. “He’s great.”

“Looks like you both will get along pretty well,” Gladio tells them, and Noctis is surprised to not find any trace of teasing on his voice.

“You could visit us any time, Prompto,” Ignis continues. “Noct is usually free every day after 5pm.”

“Oh, really?” Prompto asks, nervously. “Geez. That’s an honor – but I don’t want to bother any of you or interrupt any possible scenarios—”

“Nonsense. Let Noctis know when you’re free and hopefully, we’ll see you again.”

“Yeah! Thank you!” he shakes Ignis’ hand enthusiastically. Ignis chuckles. “I’ll see you all again soon!”

He goes onto shaking Gladio’s hand and then Noctis’, smiling widely at him. “Oh, your Highness – you’re gonna get _so_ tired of me.”

Noctis smiles back. “I can’t wait.”

As they’re walking back to the Regalia, Noctis jogs to catch up with Ignis. “Hey, Specs?”

“Yes?”

“Did you just ask out Prompto for me?”

“I mean this in the least offensive way, Noct, but you are terrible at this.” Ignis stops for a second. “I hope that did not bother you.”

“No, thank you. I wish you could tell him that I want him to be with me every day, all day.”

“…Alright, that’s where I draw the line.”

 

**iv.**

It’s one of the monthly dinners Noctis has with his father.

It used to be weekly, and then it decreased to one per month. Noctis wonders if a time would come where his father would be so busy, he wouldn’t have time to have dinner with Noctis at all. He carries a little bag with him, to show him whatever silly thing he had bought throughout the month, and his cellphone filled with images of whatever various things Noctis had done.

Normally, on his usual months, Noctis tried to go outside only to bring back some new memories to his father, because if he’s honest, he doesn’t enjoy being outside as much as he should. However, these months have been _filled_ with pictures: all courtesy or Mr. CCB and his ability to make Noctis go outside.

“And _this_ one, look — Prompto fell on his butt after we took that one,” he says, sliding next and showing his dad the picture where indeed, Prompto was on the floor as Noctis was laughing.

His dad chuckles heartily. “What happened?”

“His Chocobo saw one of his friends, and it ran off immediately,” Noctis laughs a little, remembering the moment. “Ignis just kept taking the pictures. And look, here’s us fishing at Galdin Quay.”

“I am glad you still like to fish. Does Prompto enjoys fishing, too?”

“Nah, he’s more about taking pics of the scenery rather than fishing,” Noctis sighs. “I tried to teach him, but he refused, so. Guess that’s a lost case.”

“It sure seems like it.” His dad stares at the selfie of him and Prompto fondly. “Come to think about it, I have not met this Prompto you so highly speak of yet.”

Noctis looks at him, a little shocked. “Um, yeah, you haven’t. So…?”

“I would like to meet him.”

The serious tone on his voice lets Noctis know his father wasn’t even slightly joking about it.

“Really?”

“Of course,” he continues. “I know Ignis and Gladiolus. They are your friends. It is only fair I get to know this seemingly good man.”

“He _is_ a good man,” Noctis hastily corrects. “Uh, sure? Do you…want me to call him?”

“That would indeed be nice, yes. I would like to know what date he’s available on, so I can rearrange my schedule.”

“You really _don’t_ have to,” he says, staring at his dad, a bit concerned. “I know you’re busy, dad—”

“I am never too busy for my dear son.”

He would never say no to _that_. He immediately rings Prompto, who picks up after three beats. “ _Hey, Noct!_ ”

“Hey, Prompto. Listen, I’m having dinner with my dad…”

“ _…Uh-huh?_ ”

“And he wants to know if you would like to come over for dinner…” Noctis turns to his dad, eyebrows raised. “Is next week good for you?”

“I would rather have dinner again in two weeks.”

“Got it,” Noctis nods and turns back to the phone. “He wants to know if you would like to come over for dinner in two weeks.”

Prompto goes silent.

Noctis hurries to add, quietly, “You can say no.”

“ _No! It’s not that_ ,” his voice comes out as a squeak. “ _Does he really want me to go?_ ”

“I wouldn’t be calling you in the middle of dinner with my dad if he didn’t want to, Prompto.”

“ _I-I guess that’s a good point. Y-yeah, I’ll be there. What time?”_

“Is seven good?” Noctis asks his dad again. He nods. “Can you come over at seven?”

“ _No problem, buddy. T-thank His Majesty for the invite!_ ”

“No sweat. Bye,” he hangs up, smiling a little. “He thanks you for the invite.”

His dad only offers him a contented smile in return. “I cannot wait to meet him. In the meantime, do you have any stories to tell?”

“ _Gods_ , yes. Have I told you I caught _the biggest fish at Galdin Quay_?”

 

 

 

Prompto is quiet.

They’re sitting on the stairs of the Chocobo Post, quietly admiring the night, shoulder to shoulder, and Prompto is _quiet_. Then again, not the dead silent type of quiet. The quietness where he’s just humming a song so they don’t fall in a deep silence as he looks down to his camera, one hand scrolling through the pics, and the other one rubbing the little Chocobo nestled between his legs.

Noctis _thinks_ something is wrong, and it might be his fault.

“You okay?” he eventually asks, when the silence is too much to bear.

Prompto shoots him a nervous smile. “I can’t lie, can I?”

“Nope, not allowed to.”

“I’m really scared about meeting your dad. I mean, _he’s the King_. If I screw up, I’ll never be able to sleep at night again.”

“You won’t screw up,” Noctis tells him, because he won’t, really. Even when Prompto says something strange, Noctis finds it to be endearing and cute.

Prompto rolls his eyes. “That’s what _you_ think. I _know_ I will.”

“Well, with that attitude, you will,” Noctis scoffs. “I get that it’s hard to relax, but…”

“But?”

“If it helps, my dad’s a total dork.”

He tilts his head to one side, smiling a bit. “Oh?”

“Yeah. He used to tell me bedtime stories about his adventures, and sometimes he’d say he died at the end of the story.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Yeah,” Noctis repeats, laughing now. “And I’d gasp and be like, _Oh no, dad, you died_! I was a dorky kid, but my dad was dorkier than me. So really. Even if you say weird things about chocobos mating—”

“They have a _unique_ way of mating—”

“ _Exactly that_ , even if you say that, my dad’s gonna like you as much as I do.” Noctis purses his lips. “Probably not as much as I do.”

“Oh, because you like me the most, right?” Prompto gives him a cheeky grin, and Noctis flushes.

That’s the _thing_. Noctis doesn’t _know_ what this means. It’s… playful banter, he supposes. And yet it’s so much more than that.

There is so much more about every moment like this that they share. It’s the looks that linger for a second too long, their hands that somehow always find each other, and the little secret smiles they share — the smiles that let them both know this is happening, and yet, never speak out loud what they feel.

Noctis can push a little farther. Test out the waters, as they say.

“I do, in fact,” he replies, trying to sound bold, but his voice breaks at the end and it has Prompto giggling.

“Oh, Noct,” is all Prompto says, leaning further into Noctis. His head rests on his shoulder, and the little baby Chocobo ends up between their legs. “So, you really think your dad is gonna be impressed at my extensive knowledge about Chocobo mating?”

Noctis snorts. He rests his head on top of Prompto’s. “He probably will. Who knows? Maybe he’s a secret Chocobo lover.”

“Should I gift him a Chocobo?”

“ _No_ ,” Noctis responds, a bit scandalized, because Prompto _would_ do that. “He barely has time to breathe. He can’t look after a Chocobo.”

Prompto pouts. “That’s sad. I think a Chocobo would make a great addition to the Lucis family, you know?” he hums, picking up the little Chocobo between them and holding it in front of Noctis. Sadly, his head leaves Noctis’ shoulder in doing this, and Noctis tries to not miss the contact. “Look at this little girl. Your dad would _love_ her! And we even have _black chocobos,_ Noct! Perfect for the Lucis family, huh?”

“So far the only person you’re convincing to get a Chocobo is _me_ ,” Noctis chuckles. “I can’t have chocobos. Ignis would kill me.”

“ _Highness, you cannot look after yourself, lest after a_ baby _Chocobo. I have no choice but to adopt it_ ,” Prompto says, mocking Ignis’ accent horribly. Noctis snorts loudly. “Ha, I could give _him_ a Chocobo!”

“Please,” Noctis laughs again, “Gladio would be delighted.”

Prompto’s next sentence is cut off by a loud yawn. “Whoops,” he says, giggling, “Guess I’m way too tired!”

Noctis grins sheepishly. “I’m sorry for keeping you up. I know you work a lot.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Prompto stands up, and now Noctis misses the warmth next to him. He stretches out. “It’s fun to stay up with you, you know, so no need to apologize!” He stares out where the Regalia is parked in front of the Chocobo post. “You sure you can drive this late at night? You can stay over…”

“Absolutely, no need to worry,” Noctis stands up too, dusting off his pants. “So, I guess I’ll be going then.”

It’s always so uncomfortable to say goodbye to Prompto. Mostly because Noctis _doesn’t_ want to say goodbye to Prompto. He wants to stay here, reach out and hold his hand, maybe kiss him, but truthfully he just wants to spend more time with him. Prompto always has that look on his face, almost like he wants to say something to Noctis, but it never comes.

It’s frustrating. Noctis is about to say something, when Prompto suddenly stutters out a quick _Goodnight_ , and then—

In one swift motion, Prompto leans in, kisses his cheek, and disappears.

Noctis lifts up a hand to put it on his cheek.

He’s as red as a tomato the entire way back.

 

 **Noctis (Sent, 3:14 AM):** AND he just. Did that. I’m still not recovered.

 **Noctis (Sent, 3:14 AM):** I just want to hold his hand and tell him he’s beautiful

 **Noctis (Sent, 3:15 AM):** he’s gonna have dinner with my dad and my dad’s gonna love him and yet he still won’t know I like him so what’s the point

 **Noctis (Sent, 3:15 AM):** he’s just _too good_ okay I don’t know what to do I just want to. Kiss his cheeks? I don’t know???

 **Ignis (Sent, 3:17 AM):** Whilst I am happy your things with Prompto are somewhat working out, it is three in the morning and I could not care less about this right now.

 **Noctis (Sent, 3:17 AM):** IGNIS PLEAS EHE’S TOO GOOD I WANT TO HOLD HIS HAND

 **Ignis (Sent, 3:18 AM):** Goodnight, your Highness.

 **Noctis (Sent, 3:18 AM):** NO WAIT CAN YOU PLEASE TELL HIM TO HUG ME LAST TIME YOU ASKED HIM OUT FOR ME IT WORKED PERFECTLY

 **Ignis (Sent, 3:18 AM):** Good. Night.

 **Noctis (Sent, 3:18 AM):** SPECS NO

 

**v.**

His dad is a Chocobo-lover.

This is something that Noctis would’ve loved to find out earlier, and yet, as he sits trying to eat while Prompto and his dad discuss the very detailed rituals of chocobos mating, he truly wonders if this is what he wanted to hear. His plate suddenly doesn’t look as delicious as before, as he now knows how Chocobos sound while mating.

He looks over to Prompto, who’s truly dressed to impress — he’s wearing a black suit and his hair isn’t spiked, instead, it’s neatly styled. Noctis doesn’t exactly disapprove of this look, but also, he wishes Prompto would try to let himself go and come dressed as he usually does: cargo pants, red tank top, and a hair that suspiciously looked like a Chocobo butt.

“Can we please stop talking about how chocobos mate? I’m having dinner,” Noctis finally groans after another ten minutes pass.

Prompto cackles. “I’m sorry, Noct. I thought I had already told you about this!”

“I _suppressed_ it,” he replies, “that’s not information I want stored in my head, you know.”

“Noctis, please,” his dad interjects with a smile. “It is simply nature.”

“Doesn’t mean I like to _know_ it,” he groans again.

His dad shakes his head and smiles kindly at Prompto. “Please, excuse my son. He is a bit wayward; as I am sure you must know.”

Prompto grins sheepishly. “Yeah, I know. He’s also _really_ spoiled.”

“Wow,” Noctis says, frowning at Prompto. “Insulting me in front of my own _father_. That’s low, Prompto.”

He grins at Noctis, and Noctis isn’t really mad to begin with, but now he’s just melted on the inside. His dad puts down his glass, lowly chuckling, and stares at both of them. “I hate to put an end to this dinner, but I have business to attend tomorrow. I apologize, Prompto, I would love to keep talking to you.”

Prompto shakes his head quickly. “I-it’s okay, Your Majesty! It’s an honor that you wanted to have dinner with someone like me, really. Thank you.”

Noctis helps his dad stand up, and in a surprising turn of events, he requests to talk Prompto by himself. His hands start sweating, for some reason. He really _hopes_ he’s not being scolded or anything — his dad is not the type of person who would do that, but still, it frightens Noctis just a bit. They’re too far away for Noctis to make out what they’re saying, but when Prompto comes back, he looks a lot more relaxed than before.

He’s carrying a very peaceful smile and very soft eyes. Noctis quirks an eyebrow. “What did he say to you?”

“Ah, none of your business.”

Noctis scowls. “Come on,” he says, repeatedly punching his shoulder in a playful manner, “I wanna know!”

“Gosh, Noct, are you ten?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Prompto laughs harder.

“Sorry, buddy. It’s a secret between me and the King,” he looks absolutely blissed out when he says that, so begrudgingly, Noctis lets him keep the secret.

He’ll find out, eventually.

Once they’re out of the castle, he grabs Prompto by the shoulders. The other stops to look at him, confused. “Noct?”

Noctis ruffles his hair and undoes his tie. “ _Noct!_ ”

“That’s much better,” Noctis smiles a little. “You’re looking like yourself again.”

Prompto is bright red.

“I—I spent like four hours styling my hair,” he babbles, still bright red, but still walking next to Noctis, shoulders bumping. “Now it’s all ugly and messy.”

“I like it when it’s messy,” Noctis responds. Prompto gets redder, and frankly, Noctis is concerned. “Ah… thank you for having dinner with us. It means a lot to me, you know?”

He grins at Noctis again, wide and happy, and Noctis feels like the god damn sun has come out to greet him.

“Thank you both for having me. Your dad is a really cool guy. Like he fought twenty cactuars at _once_ – that’s so cool!”

“I know!” Noctis can’t help but squeak out — he remembers his dad telling him that story, and thinking it’s the best story anyone has ever told him. He still thinks that. His phone buzzes, and he takes it out to read a message from Ignis. “How full are you, Prompto?”

“ _Extremely_. I don’t think I can breathe anymore. I’m 90% food right now.”

“Ignis has made dessert.”

“I take that back. I am extremely hungry. The food at the castle was awful.”

 

“So, Noct,” Prompto says, splayed out on his sofa. His feet are resting on Noctis’ lap as Noctis reads a comicbook. “That talk with your dad.”

Noctis lowers the comicbook faster than he has in his entire life. “What did he say? I thought you wanted to keep it a secret?”

“Yeah, until I realized I couldn’t keep the secret if you’re involved.”

“I don’t follow,” he says carefully.

“So, King Regis pulled me aside and told me he was grateful his son had found someone like me to be, ah, in a relationship.”

“ _Oh my Gods_ ,” Noctis stares at Prompto, shocked. “I’m so sorry.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I awkwardly explained to him that I wasn’t dating you, and he apologized, but told me I had his blessing nonetheless.”

Noctis expects the part where Prompto gets to the point. Luckily, he doesn’t wait too much.

“I realized, then, if I had already your dad’s blessing, then asking you out shouldn’t be this hard, you know?” Prompto sits up, crossing his legs on his sofa. “I’ve been trying for months now, but I always got too scared to ask you. I figure; if the King himself is okay with it, well — can’t hurt to try, can it?”

He looks at Prompto in awe. Holy _shit_. He’s actually saying the words Noctis’ been dying to hear. He’s not really thinking straight when he practically jumps at him, trying to fit their lips together, only to end falling back on the sofa and Noctis’ lips landing on his shoulder.

Prompto laughs loudly.

“Shut up,” Noctis says into his neck. “This _didn’t_ happen.”

“This is ridiculous,” Prompto says, still laughing. Noctis kisses his neck, and _now_ he’s quiet.

He raises his head, staring at Prompto with an apologetic little smile. “I’m sorry for jumping at you.”

“No problem, dude,” Prompto grins. “I think that’s a _yes, I want to date you_ , or you just attempted to murder me.”

“It’s a _yes, I want to date you_ ,” Noctis shakes his head. “I don’t kiss people who I’m about to murder.”

“That scarily sounded like you _are_ a serial murderer. Like. That’s a serial murderer line. Are you sure you’re not one, Noct? Are _you_?”

Noctis leans down and kisses him.

Prompto effectively shuts up.

 

 

 **Noctis (Sent, 5:00 AM):** I G NIS Im HOLDIN G HIM I N,MY ARMS

 **Noctis (Sent, 5:02 AM):** SORRY. IM TYUP ING WITH ONE HAND. SPE CS. ITS HAPPENING

 **Ignis (Sent, 5:04 AM):** noct i will literally wipe the floor with your ass if you send me one more text

 **Noctis (Sent, 5:05 AM):** IS THIS GLADIO

 **Ignis (Sent, 5:05 AM):** yes.

 **Noctis (Sent, 5:06 AM):** SOR RUY IM EX CITED

 **Noctis (Sent, 5:06 AM):** THIS IS GREAT

**_You are no longer allowed to send messages to this number._ **

****

**vi.**

Rumor about the future King of Lucis getting himself a boyfriend spread like wildfire. Noctis is not happy with it, he can hear it anywhere he goes, but Prompto only smiles and squeezes his hand.

It’s in one of their dates that one reporter — _Dino_ , reads the tag. Noctis files his name away for _future reasons that don’t involve suing him_ — approaches them, annoyingly trying to get a story out of them.

“At least give me your initials,” Dino begs after twenty minutes.

The only reason Noctis isn’t sending him away with a warp-strike is because he can’t use magic at the Chocobo Post or he’ll scare the baby ones away.

Prompto gives Noctis a cheeky grin. He turns around to face Dino, and proudly says. “CCB. My initials are CCB.”

Dino grins. “ _Wonderful_! I apologize for bothering you, but this will make millions! Millions, I say!”

Once Dino leaves, Noctis laughs harder than he ever has in his life.

The paper starts printing headlines that say “ _PRINCE OF LUCIS SEEING SUSPICIOUS CCB?”_

Prompto smiles proudly and high-fives him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Cute Chocobo Boy (CCB for short)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133772) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
